lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Rota
Rota, the wife of Ginge and mother of Jino. Created and owned by Shotobros. As with Ginge and many other Saiyans, Rota is lost to history. There is very little known about her and her species. Background Equal parts motherly and warrior-like, Rota had quite a reputation among her peers. Often mocked for timidness, she'd show ferocity. It was this sort of nature that won Ginge's heart. Personal Life Rota was a loving individual, quite empathetic as well. She loved her husband as he loved her. They'd spar with eachother during his downtime, she was always his motivation to keep working at the maximum. Most of the time, she stayed home to keep it protected. Eventually she did become pregnant with Jino... Death When Jino was only just barely a few months old, Evacuations were abound. The planet was dying, the Saiyan Race was bound for extinction if nobody fled. One by one the pods filled with various upon various saiyans frantically trying to flee. Trying to survive. Trying to escape. Ginge, and by extension Rota, were some of the many who were unlucky to escape. With Ginge mortally wounded by a stray ki blast and there being only one pod left... Rota, in a bid of desperation for atleast one member of her family to survive, gave Jino to a random Widowed Saiyan Woman, who'd later be revealed as Celri, mother of Potata. Afterwards, Rota returned to Ginge and they spent their last moments alive together, their last moments weeping. At their shared time of death, Rota was atleast in her Late 30s-Early 40s. Afterlife In the Otherworld, both Rota and Ginge spend their newfound afterlife together in what would equate to heaven. Together they'd watch over Jino and see how his life unfolds, how his adventures go. Personality Unlike most Saiyans, Rota has a rather timid and shy personality. However if pushed far enough, she will show typical signs of Saiyan behavior. She's quite motherly, willing to do anything for her family. Appearance She's about average in height, in contrast to her giant of a husband. She's got a somewhat slender build, if a bit curvaceous. Eyes are black, hair color is a somewhat dark shade of indigo. She's got short hair as well. She wears a feminine version of the usual Saiyan Armor. With Leggings. Forms and Abilities Forms *Base- The default form, normal form. Self Explanitory. Abilities *Ki Manipulation - As opposed to Ginge, Rota's skill with Ki Manipulation allows her to atleast make ki blades rather than bats or grenades. *Ki Sense - Hers is very acute, very sensitive. *Flight - Much like all saiyans and other beings, Rota is able to fly. Theme It isn't a character without a theme right? Here's Rota's. Trivia Her birthstone is Amethyst. She eats all kind of meat, bloody or not bloody. Prior to Jino, she had the potential to become a Super Saiyan, but never managed to reach the form. Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:DBZ Fanon Category:Shoto's Characters Category:Sayians Category:Characters